WBCWB - The Beginning, Uh, hi?, and The Good Bye
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: Nothing but The beginning, uh hi, and the godd bye chapters here.
1. Default Chapter Title

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The Beginning  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Okay, I've decided to introduce the bad guys.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Far out in deep space, a conference of sorts was taking place. Men and woman stood in many legions around a table. At this table sat six people, four men and two women. A large screen prompter was secured and the front of the table. These men and women seated were facing this screen, so many of the other occupants could not view facial features. The man closest to the screen turned.  
  
"Harn, update." A small man stepped from the crowd. He was grasping a small, rectangular controller.  
  
"Well, sir, We've been able to, uh, fix the Lasee." He stepped closer to the man. "The, uh, controller is, uh, here, sir."  
  
"Very good, Harn. Bring it here." As Harn stepped forward, the woman farthest from the screen turned and pulled the small remote from his hands. Harn jumped back slightly. Both the man and woman turned back, as the controller was slid across the table.  
  
"Ah yes." The man at the head once again spoke. He picked the small device up. Glancing it over once, he pressed a small green button near the top. The screen came to like.  
  
Another figure appeared on the screen, this one of a child. The child smiled.  
  
"About time, Dilyn." The child's voice was not that of a child. His was of a man, seeming to be around twenty. The child sat back. "I have been informed you have reached Sector 452, plant objective 3. Is this correct?"  
  
"Sir." The woman from before said. "We are on the outskirts of the Sector. We are closely monitoring the plant."  
  
"Good. I have something for you to do." Two small cards appeared in front of the screen. The first man, Dilyn, picked them up.  
  
"These are two power sources I want checked on. They seem to be connected to my past problem. I can be assured that this will be looked in on?" The child asked.  
  
"Of course, sir." The man said. "In what way do you wish for us to obtain this information?"  
  
"Any means necessary." The child said. "Report when done." The screen went blank. The man at the head turned again. He pushed the cards towards the man on his left.  
  
"Devin, I you to attack these people. If they have any power, they will show on our readings." H smiled slightly. "Now."  
  
"Of course." The man stood. He glanced down at the cards. Two pictures were on each.  
  
These pictures were of Ranma and Usagi.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma and Usagi were eating some food in their cabin when a voice was heard over head.  
  
"We will be docking in Los Angeles in less than thirty minutes. Please make sure you get all belongings and valuables together. Thank you."  
  
"So, I guess we'd better get ready." Usagi said standing.   
"We're going to need to get some bags for these clothes."  
  
"Ya know, I don't normally wear this kind of stuff." Ranma said, indicating to the shirt and large jacket he was wearing.  
  
"What do you normally wear?" Usagi asked. "Or do you normally go around naked?"  
  
"No." Ranma said, blushing slightly. 'Why am I blushing?' "I like wearing Chinese style clothes."  
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway--Hey!" Usagi said, her voice slightly muffled by the fact she was half buried in the closet. She came out holding two duffel bags. One dark green and the other was tan. "Bags!"  
  
"Great." Ranma said. He took the tan one. "We *should* take the clothes, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whoever gave me the tickets must have left the clothes here for us." She smiled. "I think someone's looking out for me."  
  
"Maybe. Well let's get packing." He started to fold some of the clothes from the closet. Usagi did the same. When both were done, the bags were almost completely filled.  
  
"Let's bring some food too, okay?" Ranma said, indicating to the large amount of food still sitting on their bed. He packed them into their containers and placed half in his bag and the other half in Usagi.  
  
"Attention passengers. We are now docking. Please make sure you have all belongings ready for departure. Also, remember to pass through the rec. room to drop off all keys. You don't get off without the key." A woman's voice was heard over head.  
  
"You got the key?" Ranma asked. He grabbed his bag.  
  
"Right here." Usagi answered, holding the small key up. She too picked up her bag, while placing the shoulder strap in the correct place. They walked out together.  
  
************************************************  
  
The pair walked into a hotel, right in the middle of town. A large, balding man sat at the front desk, while a tall skinny kid sat reading.  
  
"Excuse me." Usagi asked, stepping over a broken tile. Ranma mad a face. The Balding man looked up from his papers.  
  
"Yea, doll. Wha' can I do fo' ya?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, a room." She said politely. The man turned away to look at a small book.  
  
"Yea, okay. I gots ya just tha' thing." He stood. "Mac, get tha' lady's bag." He said to the boy on the floor. The boy stood and smiled at the two. He took Usagi's bag. Usagi smiled back at him.  
  
"What's the price?" Ranma asked. He didn't like the fact that this man was ignoring him. The man glanced at him.  
  
"How much ya gots?" The man asked.   
  
"Not much." Usagi answered.  
  
"Usual like, people pay thirty a night." He said. They were following him up some broken stairs. "But for ya, doll face, I'll cute tha' price in half."  
  
"Thank you very mush, sir." Usagi said beaming. Ranma almost growled. 'Why was this OLD man calling Usagi doll face?'  
  
"Here ya are." They had reached the end of the hall. The door was yellow and it looked like in wasn't supposed to be that color. "Pay when ya leave, kay, hon?" The man said.  
  
"Thank you." The skinny boy from before opened the door. Two small beds, a table, and a couple of lights was what greeted their eyes. A small door on the other side of the room indicated that there was a bathroom attached. The man was already out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Um." The boy from earlier said. Usagi turned to him. Ranma was trying to kill a bug that had just crawl across the floor. "It's still daylight out, so you'll probably be going into town, right?"  
  
"Probably." Usagi answered.  
  
"Well, when you come back remember to lock your door. Some of the people here aren't too friendly." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling. The boy blushed to the root of his red hair.  
  
"Well, we also have pool table down below. They're not great, but it all we've got." He stated.  
  
"We might go down there." Usagi said. In the background, Ranma had what seemed like a pan and was still chasing the bug. The boy smiled and left. Usagi shut the door. She watched Ranma for a minute, and then laughed.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?"  
  
"I ain't sleepin' in here with no bug." He answered. He smashed down, only to have created a hole in the floor.   
  
"Come on." Usagi said. She grabbed hold of Ranma's collar and began to drag him to the door. "Let's go out."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Yum!" Usagi said, taking another bite of her hamburger. It was her sixth one. Ranma was one his fifth. The waitress was looking at them strangely.  
  
"Will that be all?" She asked.  
  
"Could you bring us another order?" Ranma asked, after swallowing.  
  
"Sure, bud." She turned and left. Ranma grabbed the last hamburger on the table. Usagi grumbled.  
  
"So, where to next?" She asked. Ranma finished the hamburger in two bites.  
  
"Back to the hotel." He said. "This ton is too boring."  
  
Suddenly, a large bug like creature burst through the wall. It looked around and spotted Ranma and Usagi. "You." It pointed at them. The other occupants of the restaurant were running and screaming.  
  
"Well." Ranma said, getting into a fighting stance. "Maybe this will liven' thing up a bit."  
  
"Can you hold it off while a transform?" Usagi asked. She really wanted to run but knew she had to take care of this thing!  
  
"Yea." The bug was already at them. Ranma ducked as its pincers came at him. "Go!"  
  
Usagi ran to the bathrooms where she quickly transformed. She came back to see Ranma dodging and punching. The bug looked to be hurt, but it kept going. She watched Ranma for a second, amazed, then ran to help.   
  
"Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!" She shouted, blasting the creature. As the bug turned to 'moondust' Sailor Moon ran over to Ranma. Ranma picked up a small card. It had two small 'M's printed across it. He shrugged and pocketed it.  
  
"Ranma, you were great!" She squealed. Ranma smiled. "Gosh, I wish I could fight. I can't do anything, really."   
  
"Says the girl who just blew up a monster." Ranma said sarcastically. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the people come back." They began to walk out, when Usagi ran back. She grabbed a bag.  
  
"Can't forget the burgers, can we?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Impressive." Devin said. He turned out of the alley and disappeared. He reappeared in the ship. He sat down at the table. The other turned to him.  
  
"Report." Dilyn, the headman, said. The child was on the screen also.  
  
"The boy has great skill in the material arts. The girl, though, has a large power level. The took out my employee fairly easily."  
  
"Good." The child said. "I want these kids monitored. Keep sending the attacks on a regular schedule." The screen went blank.  
  
The headman turned toward his companions. "You heard him. Watch them." Three guards bowed and disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sailor Pluto watched Ranma and Usagi head back to the hotel. She still didn't understand what the queen wanted. All she knew was that Crystal Tokyo would never come to be. Even if that had only been a possibility, she had hoped it would come.  
  
But now, there was no such possibility. The new future was foggy and unclear. This was strange. There could only be one reason why. She gasped.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
************************************************  
  
Hello! Like my baddies so far? I do. Okay, I really want some people to review. I barely got a hand full of reviews last time. I know it takes sometime to get these out, but they will come. Thanks for reading.  
Lady Rinehart  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The Beginning  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Okay, I've decided to introduce the bad guys.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Far out in deep space, a conference of sorts was taking place. Men and woman stood in many legions around a table. At this table sat six people, four men and two women. A large screen prompter was secured and the front of the table. These men and women seated were facing this screen, so many of the other occupants could not view facial features. The man closest to the screen turned.  
  
"Harn, update." A small man stepped from the crowd. He was grasping a small, rectangular controller.  
  
"Well, sir, We've been able to, uh, fix the Lasee." He stepped closer to the man. "The, uh, controller is, uh, here, sir."  
  
"Very good, Harn. Bring it here." As Harn stepped forward, the woman farthest from the screen turned and pulled the small remote from his hands. Harn jumped back slightly. Both the man and woman turned back, as the controller was slid across the table.  
  
"Ah yes." The man at the head once again spoke. He picked the small device up. Glancing it over once, he pressed a small green button near the top. The screen came to like.  
  
Another figure appeared on the screen, this one of a child. The child smiled.  
  
"About time, Dilyn." The child's voice was not that of a child. His was of a man, seeming to be around twenty. The child sat back. "I have been informed you have reached Sector 452, plant objective 3. Is this correct?"  
  
"Sir." The woman from before said. "We are on the outskirts of the Sector. We are closely monitoring the plant."  
  
"Good. I have something for you to do." Two small cards appeared in front of the screen. The first man, Dilyn, picked them up.  
  
"These are two power sources I want checked on. They seem to be connected to my past problem. I can be assured that this will be looked in on?" The child asked.  
  
"Of course, sir." The man said. "In what way do you wish for us to obtain this information?"  
  
"Any means necessary." The child said. "Report when done." The screen went blank. The man at the head turned again. He pushed the cards towards the man on his left.  
  
"Devin, I you to attack these people. If they have any power, they will show on our readings." H smiled slightly. "Now."  
  
"Of course." The man stood. He glanced down at the cards. Two pictures were on each.  
  
These pictures were of Ranma and Usagi.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma and Usagi were eating some food in their cabin when a voice was heard over head.  
  
"We will be docking in Los Angeles in less than thirty minutes. Please make sure you get all belongings and valuables together. Thank you."  
  
"So, I guess we'd better get ready." Usagi said standing.   
"We're going to need to get some bags for these clothes."  
  
"Ya know, I don't normally wear this kind of stuff." Ranma said, indicating to the shirt and large jacket he was wearing.  
  
"What do you normally wear?" Usagi asked. "Or do you normally go around naked?"  
  
"No." Ranma said, blushing slightly. 'Why am I blushing?' "I like wearing Chinese style clothes."  
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway--Hey!" Usagi said, her voice slightly muffled by the fact she was half buried in the closet. She came out holding two duffel bags. One dark green and the other was tan. "Bags!"  
  
"Great." Ranma said. He took the tan one. "We *should* take the clothes, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whoever gave me the tickets must have left the clothes here for us." She smiled. "I think someone's looking out for me."  
  
"Maybe. Well let's get packing." He started to fold some of the clothes from the closet. Usagi did the same. When both were done, the bags were almost completely filled.  
  
"Let's bring some food too, okay?" Ranma said, indicating to the large amount of food still sitting on their bed. He packed them into their containers and placed half in his bag and the other half in Usagi.  
  
"Attention passengers. We are now docking. Please make sure you have all belongings ready for departure. Also, remember to pass through the rec. room to drop off all keys. You don't get off without the key." A woman's voice was heard over head.  
  
"You got the key?" Ranma asked. He grabbed his bag.  
  
"Right here." Usagi answered, holding the small key up. She too picked up her bag, while placing the shoulder strap in the correct place. They walked out together.  
  
************************************************  
  
The pair walked into a hotel, right in the middle of town. A large, balding man sat at the front desk, while a tall skinny kid sat reading.  
  
"Excuse me." Usagi asked, stepping over a broken tile. Ranma mad a face. The Balding man looked up from his papers.  
  
"Yea, doll. Wha' can I do fo' ya?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, a room." She said politely. The man turned away to look at a small book.  
  
"Yea, okay. I gots ya just tha' thing." He stood. "Mac, get tha' lady's bag." He said to the boy on the floor. The boy stood and smiled at the two. He took Usagi's bag. Usagi smiled back at him.  
  
"What's the price?" Ranma asked. He didn't like the fact that this man was ignoring him. The man glanced at him.  
  
"How much ya gots?" The man asked.   
  
"Not much." Usagi answered.  
  
"Usual like, people pay thirty a night." He said. They were following him up some broken stairs. "But for ya, doll face, I'll cute tha' price in half."  
  
"Thank you very mush, sir." Usagi said beaming. Ranma almost growled. 'Why was this OLD man calling Usagi doll face?'  
  
"Here ya are." They had reached the end of the hall. The door was yellow and it looked like in wasn't supposed to be that color. "Pay when ya leave, kay, hon?" The man said.  
  
"Thank you." The skinny boy from before opened the door. Two small beds, a table, and a couple of lights was what greeted their eyes. A small door on the other side of the room indicated that there was a bathroom attached. The man was already out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Um." The boy from earlier said. Usagi turned to him. Ranma was trying to kill a bug that had just crawl across the floor. "It's still daylight out, so you'll probably be going into town, right?"  
  
"Probably." Usagi answered.  
  
"Well, when you come back remember to lock your door. Some of the people here aren't too friendly." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling. The boy blushed to the root of his red hair.  
  
"Well, we also have pool table down below. They're not great, but it all we've got." He stated.  
  
"We might go down there." Usagi said. In the background, Ranma had what seemed like a pan and was still chasing the bug. The boy smiled and left. Usagi shut the door. She watched Ranma for a minute, and then laughed.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?"  
  
"I ain't sleepin' in here with no bug." He answered. He smashed down, only to have created a hole in the floor.   
  
"Come on." Usagi said. She grabbed hold of Ranma's collar and began to drag him to the door. "Let's go out."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Yum!" Usagi said, taking another bite of her hamburger. It was her sixth one. Ranma was one his fifth. The waitress was looking at them strangely.  
  
"Will that be all?" She asked.  
  
"Could you bring us another order?" Ranma asked, after swallowing.  
  
"Sure, bud." She turned and left. Ranma grabbed the last hamburger on the table. Usagi grumbled.  
  
"So, where to next?" She asked. Ranma finished the hamburger in two bites.  
  
"Back to the hotel." He said. "This ton is too boring."  
  
Suddenly, a large bug like creature burst through the wall. It looked around and spotted Ranma and Usagi. "You." It pointed at them. The other occupants of the restaurant were running and screaming.  
  
"Well." Ranma said, getting into a fighting stance. "Maybe this will liven' thing up a bit."  
  
"Can you hold it off while a transform?" Usagi asked. She really wanted to run but knew she had to take care of this thing!  
  
"Yea." The bug was already at them. Ranma ducked as its pincers came at him. "Go!"  
  
Usagi ran to the bathrooms where she quickly transformed. She came back to see Ranma dodging and punching. The bug looked to be hurt, but it kept going. She watched Ranma for a second, amazed, then ran to help.   
  
"Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!" She shouted, blasting the creature. As the bug turned to 'moondust' Sailor Moon ran over to Ranma. Ranma picked up a small card. It had two small 'M's printed across it. He shrugged and pocketed it.  
  
"Ranma, you were great!" She squealed. Ranma smiled. "Gosh, I wish I could fight. I can't do anything, really."   
  
"Says the girl who just blew up a monster." Ranma said sarcastically. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the people come back." They began to walk out, when Usagi ran back. She grabbed a bag.  
  
"Can't forget the burgers, can we?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Impressive." Devin said. He turned out of the alley and disappeared. He reappeared in the ship. He sat down at the table. The other turned to him.  
  
"Report." Dilyn, the headman, said. The child was on the screen also.  
  
"The boy has great skill in the material arts. The girl, though, has a large power level. The took out my employee fairly easily."  
  
"Good." The child said. "I want these kids monitored. Keep sending the attacks on a regular schedule." The screen went blank.  
  
The headman turned toward his companions. "You heard him. Watch them." Three guards bowed and disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sailor Pluto watched Ranma and Usagi head back to the hotel. She still didn't understand what the queen wanted. All she knew was that Crystal Tokyo would never come to be. Even if that had only been a possibility, she had hoped it would come.  
  
But now, there was no such possibility. The new future was foggy and unclear. This was strange. There could only be one reason why. She gasped.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
************************************************  
  
Hello! Like my baddies so far? I do. Okay, I really want some people to review. I barely got a hand full of reviews last time. I know it takes sometime to get these out, but they will come. Thanks for reading.  
Lady Rinehart  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" Uh, Hi?  
Lady Rinehart  
  
I'm adding a small twist to the plot. I promise to have the next out soon. I hope you like the guest appearances.  
  
************************************************  
  
Usagi and Ranma were walking away from the hotel they had stayed the night. They were discussing what they were going to do next. Usagi cleared her throat.  
  
"What next?" She asked. She was currently eating an apple hungrily.  
  
"Maybe we should travel 'till we find a good 'nough place for us." Ranma said in between bites. He was also eating an apple.  
  
"Fine by me." Usagi said. "But I'm not to good with traveling. What are we going to about money?"  
  
"We walk."  
  
"WALK?!" Usagi screeched, her apple being propelled into the sky and she jumped. "Are you crazy?! America is huge!"  
  
"So." Ranma said simply. "From now on, we're training. Didn't you want to learn to fight better?"  
  
"Yes, but…WALKING!?" Usagi answered.  
  
"Yes walking. It won't be that bad." And Ranma began to walk faster.  
  
************************************************  
  
"That bad, he says." Usagi mumbled. They had covered a lot of ground in a single day. They had walked all day, with complaining from Usagi of course, and were near the state line of California. (I don't think its possible, but it my story)  
  
"Can we rest now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Gosh, your lazy." Ranma said, not knowing he'd hurt her. Usagi felt tears coming to the surface. Ranma looked confused.  
  
"I am not!" Usagi said forcefully. "Lets keep going then. I'll prove I'm not!" And to emphasize her point, she walked in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma stood there dazed for a moment, before rushing ahead. He walked next to the pissed blond for a minute, collecting his thoughts. 'Why is she mad? Why did she almost cry? Akane never cried.' His mind argued back. 'She's not Akane.' He looked at Usagi. 'They're really different.'  
  
Usagi was breathing heavily, not from the walking, but from her anger. She thought that of all people Ranma wouldn't make fun of her. 'I'll prove him wrong. I'll prove them all wrong.' She huffed and speeds up.  
  
Ranma watched her. Her blue eyes, normally calm and carefree, were now darker and had a glint of determination in them. He saw the small traces of tears that she had held back earlier. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He needed to do something about this.  
  
"Usagi?" He questioned quietly. Usagi continued to walk and ignored him. "Usagi?" Again, no comment was uttered from the blonde. Ranma stopped and grabbed Usagi. "Gi-chan?" He asked.  
  
Usagi stopped at the unfamiliar nickname. She'd been called many thing by all types of people, but never Gi-chan. She then blushed as she thought about the 'chan' part.  
  
"Ranma?" She noticed that he too was blushing.  
  
'Why'd I go an' say somthin' like that?' Ranma wonder furiously. 'I've only known her for a week. I can't call her that!'  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to know why you almost cried before?" He asked. "I've insulted girls a lot worse than that, and they've never cried."  
  
"I didn't cry!" Usagi said forcefully. She calmed a little. "I just got a little mad. Everyone back home use to insult me with words such as lazy and stupid and so on. I just thought that you'd…" She blushed.  
  
'What a stupid thing to think!' She scolded herself. 'He doesn't know you that well yet. Of course he wouldn't know.'  
  
"That'd I'd what?" Ranma persisted.  
  
"That you'd understand." She said softly. She lowered her head, embarrassed. Ranma looked puzzled for a moment, then brightened.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't know, but I understand now. I won't ever call her lazy again, okay?" He said. Usagi looked up.  
  
"Really?" She asked, smiling brightly. Her eyes light up and a sparkle had made its home in her eyes.  
  
"Sure." Ranma said, blushing. He'd never apologized like that before. And he'd never had a girl smile at him like that. He blushed more. 'She sure is cute…'  
  
"Okay!" Usagi said happily. "So I guess it's alright for you to call me Gi-chan if you want." She said turning back around. Ranma's blush deepened. 'I've never blushed so much…'  
  
"Uh, okay…" He mumbled.  
  
"Lets go, Ran-chan!" He blushed more. 'Why am I blushing!?' He thought. 'Ukyo use to call me this all the time and I never blushed.'  
  
"Uh, Gi-chan, lets camp here tonight." He looked around. It was as good a place as any. She smiled and put her bag to the ground. Then she thought.  
  
"We don't have sleeping bags yet." She said. Ranma looked around.  
  
"There's a cave entrance over there, lets stay there, okay?" Ranma replied. Usagi nodded and picked her bag up. She grabbed Ranma's hand, causing both to blush ever so slightly, and paced over to the cave.  
  
As they neared the entrance, Ranma and Usagi felt a kill run up their spin. Magic was in the air. Ranma stepped inside the cave only to pitch forward suddenly. He brought Usagi with him. Instead of hitting a rocky ground, they went through it.  
  
And were gone an instance later.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Where is she?!" Luna yelled. The girls were gathered at the temple that day. The outers were there also, along with Mamoru and Kimi. Luna had just returned from the states that day.  
  
"We don't know." Rei said, sweeping the stairs. Luna looked at the other inners, and none seemed too worried, except Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, what happened?" Makoto almost broke down.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She practically yelled. "I shouldn't have! I know I shouldn't. I went too far." She began to cry. Luna looked shocked and confused, as did the outers.  
  
"Shouldn't have what?" Haruka asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Punched her." Makoto whisper. Rei, Minako, and Ami looked mad. Mamoru looked miffed.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami almost yelled. "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?" Michiru asked this time.  
  
"They…they told me Usagi was an imposter." Makoto said. Rei looked as if she was going to rush Makoto, but Haruka stepped in her way. "Remember Luna, when you went to the states to check on Mamoru?" Luna nodded.  
  
"Well, we told Usagi off! We told her we didn't rust her and that she was an imposter!" She was crying harder now.  
  
"You fools!" Haruka yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"She can't be our princess!" Minako said, jumping forward. "I made a better one that she did. I was a decoy, though. Maybe she is too."  
  
"Her energy pattern was off. We were having dreams. Mamoru said his feeling weren't right with her. I don't know what to think." Ami said.  
  
"She's stupid! I remember the Moon Kingdom. Serenity was smart and graceful and could fight! Usagi can do none of these. She doesn't deserve to be the princess. I refuse to protect her anymore--" It was Hotaru who quieted Rei.  
  
Hotaru slapped her. Hard. "How dare you!?" She said threateningly. She may only be nine, but she was smart. "Usagi was the princess. It's your own doubts and minds that created the idea that she was not."  
  
"How could you?" Luna asked. Makoto hadn't stopped crying.  
  
"It seemed right at the time." Ami said in her defense. "Every since Galaxia, Usagi's changed back to being her old self. Back to being dumb and clumsy."  
  
"You!" Haruka said, turning on Mamoru. "I'm not even going to lower myself to dealing with you right now."  
  
"I refuse to have this conversation." Luna said. She began to walk away. I'm going to find her." The outers followed silently. Makoto jumped up.  
  
"Luna, please!" She ran after them. "I'll help I want to. They convinced me to help earlier. I want to make it up to Usagi-chan. Please let me help."  
  
"I can't forgive you right now." Luna said. "But if you truly mean it, then come on." They walked away from the temple.  
  
************************************************  
In space…  
  
"Sir, they've fallen into a inter-dimensional portal." A man informed. He stood at the edge of the large groups of minions. Dilyn turned.  
  
"Watch them. Devin, go and find out what happens." Devin stood from his chair and bowed. As he did so, he disappeared. The child on the screen smiled.  
  
"You do good work, Dilyn. You have good control over your offices."  
  
"I try, your lordship." Dilyn replied, leaning back. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I want them back soon." The child answered. I don't want the gone to long."  
  
"Sire." Said a voice from the table. The child turned to a man near the end.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you go after these children?" He asked.  
  
"Why Jiro, I do so because I always terminate all loose ends. These 'children' happen to be those very loose ends."  
  
"Then why not just kill them and get it over with?" Jiro inquired, more persistent than before. The child smiled.  
  
"If I did that, who would I play with, huh?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Owe!" Ranma said as he landed in a heap. He granted as Usagi fell on him.  
  
"What happened!?" Usagi asked frantically. She looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"Get off! You're to heavy!" Ranma said.  
  
"Am not!" She replied.  
  
"Well, maybe not heavy but the position we're end hurts!" He yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She tried to stand only to fall back again. Ranma grunted about pain, and Usagi began to apologize over and over. It was only after a cough and a laugh that they noticed that they were not alone. Both looked up.  
  
Standing in front of them were five men. One was tall with wild black hair going in every direction. He looked friendly. She one next to him looked like a carbon copy almost. Except he was shorter and had longer hair. He was smiling also.  
  
The short one looked rather amused, in a scolding kind of way. His hair also defied gravity, sticking straight up and ending in a point. Beside him was a semi-tall boy with short, cropped lavender hair. He looked like he was going to crackup at any moment. The last was tall and green. He looked angry, not shocked. And he coughed again.  
  
Ranma lay stomach down and his neck craned slightly to see the men. Usagi was now sitting up and straddling Ranma's lower back. She was leaned forward slightly, with both hand planted firmly on Ranma's head.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Usagi said weakly.  
  
And this was how Usagi and Ranma meet some of the most powerful beings left in the universe, the great Sayians.  
  
************************************************  
I decided to end it here. It was pretty long, ne? Anyway, I thought I'd add in some guys from the DBZ world. Don't worry, they won't stay there long. I promise you guys will get to see the Ranma crew next time.  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The Good Bye To New Friends  
Lady Rinehart  
  
No need for a summary here. Just read on. Also, when they train, I'm pretty much skipping from day to day. Confused? Just read.  
  
************************************************  
  
Pluto's maroon eyes scanned the images that were flashing in front of her at an abnormal speed. These images were from the Moon Kingdom, long before Queen Serenity took the throne. She'd never been around during this time, since she replaced the last time senshi only about two thousand years ago.  
  
These pictures disturbed her slightly as she watched the first Queen of the Moon. It seem, this new enemy, was the first evil entity the new moon had ever faced. And it seemed that the young princess was its new target.  
  
************************************************  
  
"That boy!" Genma Saotome yelled. He grumbled a few choice phrases. He and Mr. Tendo were talking about what they were going to do.  
  
"We have to find him." Mr. Tendo said. "The families depend on it."  
  
"Just leave him alone." Nabiki said walking into the room. "He obviously didn't want to get married yet, and as much as its hurts Akane, you shouldn't force him."  
  
"Of course we'll force him." Saotome said. He drank some tea. "I won't allow such dishonor to come to the family."  
  
"Ranma will return." Nodoka said, quietly. "I'm sure my sons honor means more to him than we know. He will return." She had to think this.  
  
"I don't care if he doesn't come back." Akane said forcefully. "He lost his chance to be with me, and he just a pervert and a leech anyway." She sat down to do work from school.  
  
"You two will marry." Mr. Tendo said. "You will."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" It was Ryoga's voice they heard from the door. "I'm here to challenge Ranma--Oh hi Akane!"  
  
"Ryoga!" Akane yelled slightly. "Have you seen Ranma on your trips?" She got mad at herself for asking.  
  
"Uh, no. Is he not here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"No." Saotome said, not looking up from his tea. "The boy ran off."  
  
"Really?" Ryoga choked out. "I have to find him. Our battle!" He turned to leave. Akane stopped him.  
  
"No offense Ryoga, but you don't have the best sense of direction."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I will defeat Ranma." He walked out. Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo went back to talking of Ranma. Nodoka watched Ryoga turn away from their house. She hoped the boy did find Ranma, and brought her son back. (Note: She knows nothing of why Ranma left)  
  
************************************************  
  
"Uh, hi?" Usagi said, her voice cracking slightly. These men looked so big…  
  
"Maybe you should get off your friend there before we talk." Goku said kindly. Goten snickered. He leaned toward Trunks.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being him for a moment." Trunks laughed and nodded. Usagi blushed, not hearing the comment, and stood again. As she began to fall once more, Goku rushed forward and caught her.  
  
"I sorry. I don't have good balance." Usagi said, blushing more. Ranma stood, brushing dirt from his shirt. Goku released Usagi.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked. The pair turned to him.  
  
"I'm Ranma and this is Usagi." Ranma informed. "We fell from some hole." He knew that must have sounded strange.  
  
"We know." Piccolo grumbled. "We saw. Were are you from?"  
  
"Uh, earth." Usagi said, not sure if they were still on the planet she had call home for fifteen years. These people didn't really look too human, especially that green guy.  
  
"This is earth." Goten said, laughing. "Don't you know what your own planet looks like, Odango Atama?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and she sprung forward, stepping down hard on Goten foot. Goten jumped back in pain, holding his injured foot.  
  
"Owe! Whada ya do that for?" Goten asked. Trunks was laughing hard, and Vegeta was smirking. Goku was lightly amazed at how fast she moved.  
  
"Don't call me that name, understand?" Usagi said this very threateningly, causing Goten shudder. Ranma had a sense of daja-vu suddenly.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"How'd you move that last, brat?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Brat!? I'm not a brat!" Ranma began to laugh too. Usagi rounded on him and he too joined Goten is a funny looking dance while holding his foot. "Let me explain."  
  
************************************************  
  
"… And that what happened." She'd told them how and why they fell through a hole. Apparently, as the green guy had said earlier, had fallen through a dimensional portal of some kind. They'd also discussed a few things about the DBZ gang, and both groups trusted the other (maybe not Vegeta and Piccolo, but they don't count.) Ranma had an idea.  
  
"You said you guys train with Material arts, right?" He asked. Goku nodded. "Could you train us?"  
  
"Yeah. You ki is pretty high for being human, and her is even higher." Goku said. "Since we don't know how long you're going to be here, lets use the Room of Spirit and Time along with the Gravity Room."  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Usagi was happy. She was going to prove to her friends, no ex-friends, that she was worthy of being the princess no matter. "Can I go first?"  
  
"All right, girl. I'll train you." Vegeta said, coming forward. Goku looked shocked.  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta?" He asked. "You've never wanted to help out before with training."  
  
"I know more about power manipulations than you do Kakorott. Since she has great power, I'll train her." He said.  
  
"Great!" Usagi said, not knowing what she was getting herself into. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Usagi, considering she couldn't fly, and took off for Kami's Lookout.  
  
"Okay, let go to Capsule corp." Goten said smiling. Goku helped Ranma get there, and they blasted off toward the east.  
  
************************************************  
  
It had been almost a day since Usagi had left and Ranma had begun to practice with the Sayians. Goku and company were shocked that Ranma was already prepared and could stand under one-hundred time gravity already.  
  
Goku was also surprise by how much of the martial arts Ranma really knew. He knew almost as much as he did! A few more techniques and Ranma be perfect for human battles. But his ki was too low to battle abnormal or alien beings.  
  
They practiced all day, not stopping for even food. Ranma mad a lot of progress, already at 260 times earth normal gravity. This was extraordinary for a human. Ranma learned to control his speed better, fly, and react much quicker. Soon, Goku stopped.  
  
"We need to go to Kami's place. Usagi's day is almost up." And they flew and landed at Kami's place. Dende welcomed them.  
  
"They should be finished about…" He looked at the clock about the Room of Spirit and Time's door. "Now." And the door opened.  
  
Vegeta stepped out, almost half his uniform gone. Usagi followed. Ranma was shocked to see how she'd grown. He blushed suddenly, taking in her appearance.  
  
She was wearing a black, skintight suit, much like Vegeta's blue one. It hugged her body and curves, outlining her figure nicely. She had a small amount of Sayian armor covering half her upper body, and some of the lower suit was ripped. Her hair was cut shorter, just below her mid-back. It was in two buns, like before, only they were larger and held more hair. She looked great.  
  
Ranma noticed he wasn't the only one blushing. Goten and Trunks, who were two years younger than him, were also blushing like mad. Vegeta laughed at them.  
  
"Boys!" Usagi said, laughing.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Vegeta taught you well, Usagi." Trunks said, trying desperately to dodge a ki blast she had just launched. He wasn't fast enough, and the blast hit dead on, blowing him back. "Wow!"  
  
"Boy, you're weak. Even as a Super Sayain, she's beating you." Vegeta said, laughing at his son efforts to escape the more powerful blond.  
  
"You trained her." Trunks said, grimacing with pain as he stood. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. If we had been just fighting with skill only, you'd have beaten me. I'm still not at your level of fighting skill." She said reassuringly. The time in this dimension had been fun so far, in though she rarely seen Ranma.  
  
The time she'd spent training with Vegeta had been tough and hard on her, since it was the first she'd ever truly trained. Vegeta didn't let her slack off at all, casing her laziness to wear off slightly. They had focused mainly on skill with her powers, but she'd learned the basics of fighting hand to hand. She also had renewed balance and speed. She felt confident about her future.  
  
"Ha ha!" Goten laughed. They were in the Gravity room, training together. It was only at 240, so the Sayians were at ease, and Usagi was close to mastering this level. "Trunks got beat by a girl!"  
  
"Well, at least girls pay attention to me!" Trunks yelled back. "You can't even get a girl close enough to you for them to beat you up."  
  
"Hey!" Goten said, jumping to his feet. "Yeah, well, I'm not some spoiled brat you thinks a girl likes him because they say 'excuse me' in the school hall!"  
  
"So? Girls don't even say 'excuse me' to you. They don't want to waste their breath." Trunks yelled back.  
  
"What I outta…" Goten grumbled balling his fist. Usagi looked amaze at them. She stepped in between them.  
  
"Boys, stop." They didn't comply, so Usagi humped, mad they were ignoring her, and punched both at the same time. Trunks and Goten fell to the floor. "Teach you to ignore me!" She giggled. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goku asked at the door. Everyone turned to see him and Ranma stepped through. Goku was missing a good portion of his Gi but didn't look to hurt. Ranma was wearing Sayain armor, though most was missing too. Usagi smiled when she saw him.  
  
He was taller, as was she. His build had gone from a slight muscle build to very well defined. He was larger slightly, though his muscles weren't as big as any of the Sayians. His hair didn't look different, still held back in a pigtail. He looked older in the face slightly, and he smiled at Usagi also.  
  
Usagi, not really knowing why, rushed forward to hug Ranma tightly. "I missed you." She whispered. And she had.  
  
"Me too." He said back. Goten grumbled about some guys having all the luck. Both Usagi and Ranma blushed.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Was training fun?" Usagi asked, as they went to sleep that night. Bulma had put them in the same room, one with two twin beds. They had a lot of talking to do.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew so many different styles of fighting were out there." He said in return. Usagi looked over at him.  
  
"Ran-chan? Do you miss your home?" She asked gently. Ranma looked up.  
  
"Yes, a little. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I did were great. But they turned out to all be greedy."  
  
"I miss my family. Even if they disowned me, I still love them."  
  
"Do you still love that Mamoru character?" Ranma asked. He really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"No." She said simply. "I don't think I ever truly did." She smiled then. "I'm sixteen now."  
  
"I know. So am I." Ranma replied.  
  
"Sweet sixteen." She said. "I wish I could have had a big party. But I guess having you here is good enough."  
  
"Re-really?" Ranma choked, blushing. Usagi smiled again.  
  
"Of course, Ran-chan. I've had more fun with you that anyone. Good night." She rolled over on her bed. Ranma stared at her back for a moment before plastering a goofy smile on his face and turning out the light.  
  
"Night, Gi-chan."  
  
************************************************  
  
'I have to get the princess back to this world.' Pluto thought. 'The Queen will be mad if she finds out a let her fall into another world.  
  
"It's alright, Pluto. I sent her there. She needed to learn a few things." Serenity stepped out of the misty shadows near the time guardian.  
  
"Majesty?" Pluto questioned. Serenity smiled.  
  
"I'll take care of her. Don't worry." The queen turned to leave but Pluto stopped her.  
  
"You know the princess will not be with Endymion after this is over correct?" She asked.  
  
"I'm well aware of my actions, Pluto. I promise, the future that I have planned will be much better than that one kingdom on earth. Crystal Tokyo will not come; the Moon Kingdom shall."  
  
"What if the princess dies on this trip of hers. The future is not set in stone." Pluto asked.  
  
"I know this. My daughter will make it, I'm sure."  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"Did you not review my great-great grandmother's lifetime?" The queen asked.  
  
"Yes. But what…" Pluto started. She stopped as her eyes widened. "The boy is…"  
  
"Yes and my daughter is my ancestor's predecessor. Therefore, the prophecy will come true in this generation; not in the one to come." The Queen smiled.  
  
"The Guardian will return." And she left the time-senshi to her thoughts.  
  
************************************************  
  
"It been almost two weeks!" Usagi said. She was playing a game with Pan and Bra, who were pretty young right now. Trunks, Goten, and Ranma were great friends now.  
  
"But Usagi-chan, you can't leave!" Bra said. "I want you to stay!"  
  
"Yeah!" Pan said with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"You guys can stay here." Trunks stated, not wanting to lose his new friend.  
  
"But…" Trunks suddenly shouted, causing the grown-ups to come out side. Near the tree they were seated at, opened a dark portal. Ranma and Usagi glanced at each other.  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked. Piccolo snorted.  
  
"It must be what ever brought those kids here in the first place."  
  
"We're going back?" Ranma asked. Usagi nodded. A round of good-byes and tears and hugs went on for a good twenty minutes. Usagi and Ranma took there bags of clothes (new ones they bought here) and stepped away from the group.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Usagi yelled. The other laughed.  
  
"I really don't think its possible." Goku said, grinning while hugging ChiChi tightly.  
  
"Good bye!" Both Ranma and Usagi yelled. They held each other's hand as they stepped through.  
  
************************************************  
I know that all Happened pretty fast, but I got the chapter out, didn't I? I hope you liked. Please read and review. I need at least twenty reviews. Yes twenty. If you liked it, just leave a short statement saying this. If you didn't, tell me why and I'll try harder.  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



	5. Default Chapter Title

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The Good Bye To New Friends  
Lady Rinehart  
  
No need for a summary here. Just read on. Also, when they train, I'm pretty much skipping from day to day. Confused? Just read.  
  
************************************************  
  
Pluto's maroon eyes scanned the images that were flashing in front of her at an abnormal speed. These images were from the Moon Kingdom, long before Queen Serenity took the throne. She'd never been around during this time, since she replaced the last time senshi only about two thousand years ago.  
  
These pictures disturbed her slightly as she watched the first Queen of the Moon. It seem, this new enemy, was the first evil entity the new moon had ever faced. And it seemed that the young princess was its new target.  
  
************************************************  
  
"That boy!" Genma Saotome yelled. He grumbled a few choice phrases. He and Mr. Tendo were talking about what they were going to do.  
  
"We have to find him." Mr. Tendo said. "The families depend on it."  
  
"Just leave him alone." Nabiki said walking into the room. "He obviously didn't want to get married yet, and as much as its hurts Akane, you shouldn't force him."  
  
"Of course we'll force him." Saotome said. He drank some tea. "I won't allow such dishonor to come to the family."  
  
"Ranma will return." Nodoka said, quietly. "I'm sure my sons honor means more to him than we know. He will return." She had to think this.  
  
"I don't care if he doesn't come back." Akane said forcefully. "He lost his chance to be with me, and he just a pervert and a leech anyway." She sat down to do work from school.  
  
"You two will marry." Mr. Tendo said. "You will."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" It was Ryoga's voice they heard from the door. "I'm here to challenge Ranma--Oh hi Akane!"  
  
"Ryoga!" Akane yelled slightly. "Have you seen Ranma on your trips?" She got mad at herself for asking.  
  
"Uh, no. Is he not here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"No." Saotome said, not looking up from his tea. "The boy ran off."  
  
"Really?" Ryoga choked out. "I have to find him. Our battle!" He turned to leave. Akane stopped him.  
  
"No offense Ryoga, but you don't have the best sense of direction."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I will defeat Ranma." He walked out. Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo went back to talking of Ranma. Nodoka watched Ryoga turn away from their house. She hoped the boy did find Ranma, and brought her son back. (Note: She knows nothing of why Ranma left)  
  
************************************************  
  
"Uh, hi?" Usagi said, her voice cracking slightly. These men looked so big…  
  
"Maybe you should get off your friend there before we talk." Goku said kindly. Goten snickered. He leaned toward Trunks.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being him for a moment." Trunks laughed and nodded. Usagi blushed, not hearing the comment, and stood again. As she began to fall once more, Goku rushed forward and caught her.  
  
"I sorry. I don't have good balance." Usagi said, blushing more. Ranma stood, brushing dirt from his shirt. Goku released Usagi.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked. The pair turned to him.  
  
"I'm Ranma and this is Usagi." Ranma informed. "We fell from some hole." He knew that must have sounded strange.  
  
"We know." Piccolo grumbled. "We saw. Were are you from?"  
  
"Uh, earth." Usagi said, not sure if they were still on the planet she had call home for fifteen years. These people didn't really look too human, especially that green guy.  
  
"This is earth." Goten said, laughing. "Don't you know what your own planet looks like, Odango Atama?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and she sprung forward, stepping down hard on Goten foot. Goten jumped back in pain, holding his injured foot.  
  
"Owe! Whada ya do that for?" Goten asked. Trunks was laughing hard, and Vegeta was smirking. Goku was lightly amazed at how fast she moved.  
  
"Don't call me that name, understand?" Usagi said this very threateningly, causing Goten shudder. Ranma had a sense of daja-vu suddenly.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"How'd you move that last, brat?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Brat!? I'm not a brat!" Ranma began to laugh too. Usagi rounded on him and he too joined Goten is a funny looking dance while holding his foot. "Let me explain."  
  
************************************************  
  
"… And that what happened." She'd told them how and why they fell through a hole. Apparently, as the green guy had said earlier, had fallen through a dimensional portal of some kind. They'd also discussed a few things about the DBZ gang, and both groups trusted the other (maybe not Vegeta and Piccolo, but they don't count.) Ranma had an idea.  
  
"You said you guys train with Material arts, right?" He asked. Goku nodded. "Could you train us?"  
  
"Yeah. You ki is pretty high for being human, and her is even higher." Goku said. "Since we don't know how long you're going to be here, lets use the Room of Spirit and Time along with the Gravity Room."  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Usagi was happy. She was going to prove to her friends, no ex-friends, that she was worthy of being the princess no matter. "Can I go first?"  
  
"All right, girl. I'll train you." Vegeta said, coming forward. Goku looked shocked.  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta?" He asked. "You've never wanted to help out before with training."  
  
"I know more about power manipulations than you do Kakorott. Since she has great power, I'll train her." He said.  
  
"Great!" Usagi said, not knowing what she was getting herself into. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Usagi, considering she couldn't fly, and took off for Kami's Lookout.  
  
"Okay, let go to Capsule corp." Goten said smiling. Goku helped Ranma get there, and they blasted off toward the east.  
  
************************************************  
  
It had been almost a day since Usagi had left and Ranma had begun to practice with the Sayians. Goku and company were shocked that Ranma was already prepared and could stand under one-hundred time gravity already.  
  
Goku was also surprise by how much of the martial arts Ranma really knew. He knew almost as much as he did! A few more techniques and Ranma be perfect for human battles. But his ki was too low to battle abnormal or alien beings.  
  
They practiced all day, not stopping for even food. Ranma mad a lot of progress, already at 260 times earth normal gravity. This was extraordinary for a human. Ranma learned to control his speed better, fly, and react much quicker. Soon, Goku stopped.  
  
"We need to go to Kami's place. Usagi's day is almost up." And they flew and landed at Kami's place. Dende welcomed them.  
  
"They should be finished about…" He looked at the clock about the Room of Spirit and Time's door. "Now." And the door opened.  
  
Vegeta stepped out, almost half his uniform gone. Usagi followed. Ranma was shocked to see how she'd grown. He blushed suddenly, taking in her appearance.  
  
She was wearing a black, skintight suit, much like Vegeta's blue one. It hugged her body and curves, outlining her figure nicely. She had a small amount of Sayian armor covering half her upper body, and some of the lower suit was ripped. Her hair was cut shorter, just below her mid-back. It was in two buns, like before, only they were larger and held more hair. She looked great.  
  
Ranma noticed he wasn't the only one blushing. Goten and Trunks, who were two years younger than him, were also blushing like mad. Vegeta laughed at them.  
  
"Boys!" Usagi said, laughing.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Vegeta taught you well, Usagi." Trunks said, trying desperately to dodge a ki blast she had just launched. He wasn't fast enough, and the blast hit dead on, blowing him back. "Wow!"  
  
"Boy, you're weak. Even as a Super Sayain, she's beating you." Vegeta said, laughing at his son efforts to escape the more powerful blond.  
  
"You trained her." Trunks said, grimacing with pain as he stood. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. If we had been just fighting with skill only, you'd have beaten me. I'm still not at your level of fighting skill." She said reassuringly. The time in this dimension had been fun so far, in though she rarely seen Ranma.  
  
The time she'd spent training with Vegeta had been tough and hard on her, since it was the first she'd ever truly trained. Vegeta didn't let her slack off at all, casing her laziness to wear off slightly. They had focused mainly on skill with her powers, but she'd learned the basics of fighting hand to hand. She also had renewed balance and speed. She felt confident about her future.  
  
"Ha ha!" Goten laughed. They were in the Gravity room, training together. It was only at 240, so the Sayians were at ease, and Usagi was close to mastering this level. "Trunks got beat by a girl!"  
  
"Well, at least girls pay attention to me!" Trunks yelled back. "You can't even get a girl close enough to you for them to beat you up."  
  
"Hey!" Goten said, jumping to his feet. "Yeah, well, I'm not some spoiled brat you thinks a girl likes him because they say 'excuse me' in the school hall!"  
  
"So? Girls don't even say 'excuse me' to you. They don't want to waste their breath." Trunks yelled back.  
  
"What I outta…" Goten grumbled balling his fist. Usagi looked amaze at them. She stepped in between them.  
  
"Boys, stop." They didn't comply, so Usagi humped, mad they were ignoring her, and punched both at the same time. Trunks and Goten fell to the floor. "Teach you to ignore me!" She giggled. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goku asked at the door. Everyone turned to see him and Ranma stepped through. Goku was missing a good portion of his Gi but didn't look to hurt. Ranma was wearing Sayain armor, though most was missing too. Usagi smiled when she saw him.  
  
He was taller, as was she. His build had gone from a slight muscle build to very well defined. He was larger slightly, though his muscles weren't as big as any of the Sayians. His hair didn't look different, still held back in a pigtail. He looked older in the face slightly, and he smiled at Usagi also.  
  
Usagi, not really knowing why, rushed forward to hug Ranma tightly. "I missed you." She whispered. And she had.  
  
"Me too." He said back. Goten grumbled about some guys having all the luck. Both Usagi and Ranma blushed.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Was training fun?" Usagi asked, as they went to sleep that night. Bulma had put them in the same room, one with two twin beds. They had a lot of talking to do.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew so many different styles of fighting were out there." He said in return. Usagi looked over at him.  
  
"Ran-chan? Do you miss your home?" She asked gently. Ranma looked up.  
  
"Yes, a little. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I did were great. But they turned out to all be greedy."  
  
"I miss my family. Even if they disowned me, I still love them."  
  
"Do you still love that Mamoru character?" Ranma asked. He really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"No." She said simply. "I don't think I ever truly did." She smiled then. "I'm sixteen now."  
  
"I know. So am I." Ranma replied.  
  
"Sweet sixteen." She said. "I wish I could have had a big party. But I guess having you here is good enough."  
  
"Re-really?" Ranma choked, blushing. Usagi smiled again.  
  
"Of course, Ran-chan. I've had more fun with you that anyone. Good night." She rolled over on her bed. Ranma stared at her back for a moment before plastering a goofy smile on his face and turning out the light.  
  
"Night, Gi-chan."  
  
************************************************  
  
'I have to get the princess back to this world.' Pluto thought. 'The Queen will be mad if she finds out a let her fall into another world.  
  
"It's alright, Pluto. I sent her there. She needed to learn a few things." Serenity stepped out of the misty shadows near the time guardian.  
  
"Majesty?" Pluto questioned. Serenity smiled.  
  
"I'll take care of her. Don't worry." The queen turned to leave but Pluto stopped her.  
  
"You know the princess will not be with Endymion after this is over correct?" She asked.  
  
"I'm well aware of my actions, Pluto. I promise, the future that I have planned will be much better than that one kingdom on earth. Crystal Tokyo will not come; the Moon Kingdom shall."  
  
"What if the princess dies on this trip of hers. The future is not set in stone." Pluto asked.  
  
"I know this. My daughter will make it, I'm sure."  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"Did you not review my great-great grandmother's lifetime?" The queen asked.  
  
"Yes. But what…" Pluto started. She stopped as her eyes widened. "The boy is…"  
  
"Yes and my daughter is my ancestor's predecessor. Therefore, the prophecy will come true in this generation; not in the one to come." The Queen smiled.  
  
"The Guardian will return." And she left the time-senshi to her thoughts.  
  
************************************************  
  
"It been almost two weeks!" Usagi said. She was playing a game with Pan and Bra, who were pretty young right now. Trunks, Goten, and Ranma were great friends now.  
  
"But Usagi-chan, you can't leave!" Bra said. "I want you to stay!"  
  
"Yeah!" Pan said with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"You guys can stay here." Trunks stated, not wanting to lose his new friend.  
  
"But…" Trunks suddenly shouted, causing the grown-ups to come out side. Near the tree they were seated at, opened a dark portal. Ranma and Usagi glanced at each other.  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked. Piccolo snorted.  
  
"It must be what ever brought those kids here in the first place."  
  
"We're going back?" Ranma asked. Usagi nodded. A round of good-byes and tears and hugs went on for a good twenty minutes. Usagi and Ranma took there bags of clothes (new ones they bought here) and stepped away from the group.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Usagi yelled. The other laughed.  
  
"I really don't think its possible." Goku said, grinning while hugging ChiChi tightly.  
  
"Good bye!" Both Ranma and Usagi yelled. They held each other's hand as they stepped through.  
  
************************************************  
I know that all Happened pretty fast, but I got the chapter out, didn't I? I hope you liked. Please read and review. I need at least twenty reviews. Yes twenty. If you liked it, just leave a short statement saying this. If you didn't, tell me why and I'll try harder.  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
